<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominante by Duirandom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883381">Dominante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1'>Duirandom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Artist Sherlock Holmes, BDSM, Car Sex, F/M, Female Jim Moriarty, Female John, Female Mycroft Holmes, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Rough Sex, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally dice que es acoso sexual a Greg no le importa.</p><p>A Sherlock no le molesta la persona que mycroft le señaló que es la indicada. </p><p> Sebastián le da un poco de miedo su esposa  que parece que sabe hasta lo que come pero nunca se alejaría.</p><p>Lo bueno de ser la líder de una secta y tener un trabajo menor es que puede hacer lo que quiera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg recuerda ese día como si fuera ayer ya que fue ayer. </p><p> </p><p>Terminaba de escribir unos papales y sally entró diciéndole que alguien lo quería ver. Asintió y se quedó helado al ver a la mujer que era más alta que él.  Sally se quedó en una esquina con atención.</p><p>—Se que tiene a Sherlock Holmes y vengo a liberarlo</p><p>—No</p><p>La mujer parpadeo confundida.</p><p>—¿Disculpe?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo que escucho y me alegra conocerla, lo hemos arrestado tres veces esta semana por entrar a escenas de crímenes, dos por allanamiento y daño a propiedad por pintar paredes —Miro a los ojos de la mujer— Puedo ver que eras una hermana preocupada pero estoy seguro que lo hace sabiendo que vendrás a salvarlo, debe aprender a que no puede conseguir todo. </p><p>La mujer se río y se acerco a Greg. </p><p>—Tiene razón inspector ese mocoso debe aprender pero en algo se equivoca. </p><p> </p><p>—¿En qué?</p><p> </p><p>Le agarró la corbata para acercarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere!</p><p>Sally miró con asombro como si jefe se acercó más casi tocando su nariz.</p><p>—¡Pero los idiotas siempre olvidan el precio y se arruinan solos!</p><p> </p><p>La mujer lo soltó y el volvió a sentarse. </p><p>—Digale a Sherlock que mycroft  está trabajando y que Joan lo sabrá!</p><p> </p><p>Greg asintió y la mujer salió cerrando la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Mierda jefe casi se bes...!</p><p> </p><p>Greg estaba rojo.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto la mujer recopiló, es un hombre que busca lo justo, fuma, bebedor social,  mujer infiel, fiel. Se río de que se nota lo que el hombre necesita. Si se porta bien capaz se lo dé. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastián gimio al ver como la chica lamia el helado. Los demás hombres sacaban los cadáveres y Jim se acerco. </p><p>—¿Que pasa tigre?</p><p> </p><p>Sin decir nada  le agarró la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo.  Jim se río.</p><p>—¡Aveces eres como un perro siempre caliente por su perra!</p><p> </p><p>—¡No lo puedo resistir amor!</p><p>Jim sonrio ya que le gustaba que su marido fuera tan dependiente a el. Soltó un gemido  ya que seb entró sin preparación y le levantó la polera para jugar con sus senos.  Jim  gimio al sentir que le tocaba su punto con fuerza. Adoraba el pene de su marido, le gustaba como lo llenaba. Gimio al sentir los dedos en su boca, Sebastián empezó a sonar como un animal mientras se corría dentro. Seb la dio vuelta para lamerle los senos que era su zona más sensible.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Odio que tengo que agradecer a la gordis por secuestrarte!</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto Joan estaba aburrida , odiaba que por la culpa de su hermana se tenga que quedar aquí con esta secta.  Era una Ángel pero no podía hacer nada con esos dos demonios y el demonio sexy. La mujer de traje entró con una sonrisa y después se fue.  </p><p>—¡Sherlock holmes voy a hacer que suplique!</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto Sherlock estaba aburrido. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Joan ya debe saber así que tengo que hacer un plan!</p><p>Mycroft ordeno poner cámaras en las habitaciones que ocupa diariamente el inspector y ahora a investigar quién es Gregorio Lestrade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>